The Cursed Princess
by Animebandmusic
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia was cursed to never be loved and to be only hated by humans. Her father hid her away in a tower to keep her safe from a prophecy and the curse. When her 18th birthday rolls around and a dragon slayer comes looking for his father, who guarded Lucy, will Lucy go with him even though she's a frail princess? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

 _"_ _There will one day be a girl, so great is her power that many will try to steal it. Not only will her magic be beautiful, but she will be beautiful in looks as well. Take heed as she rules over the stars and anything that lives below them. Though she may be strong in her power, her body will be frail, if not protected she will die by her 18_ _th_ _birthday."_

 _!_

 _Once upon a time, the kingdom of Fiore lived under the rule of a very fair, very kind king, Jude Heartfilia and his beautiful queen, Layla Heartfilia. They were so in love and loved each and every one of their subjects more than anything. They ruled kindly, listening to their subject's problems and taking care of every one of the small villages that were in Fiore's rule._

 _The kingdom was a very magical land, magic was plentiful, and it was incorporated into everyday life. To those who couldn't use magic, items filled with magic were sold, allowing even the non-magics to be allowed the opportunity, thanks to the queen and her kindness._

 _The King and Queen were from a line of strong and powerful magic users; however, the queen was special in more ways than one. Her magic involved the constellations, it was a power that only few knew about, known as Celestial Being Magic. Her magic was incorporated in keys, that held the beings of the constellations, summoned whenever needed through said keys and servants to the queen through her magic. Although none of the Spirits complained and loved their queen wholeheartedly._

 _Many in the kingdom thought that she was the prophecies power and therefore the king forced her into marriage to gain the power for himself. But soon it became clear that the Queen was not who the prophecy spoke of us, as she was in fact very healthy, and by then the king was smitten and they were expecting their first child._

 _The Queen, even though healthy, suffered from a terrible sickness just as the child was to be born. When the baby was born, the Queen wasn't strong enough to efficiently handle the birth, and through many valiant efforts, the Queen passed away and the kingdom was left in shock._

 _!_

 _After several months of mourning, the King held a ceremony for his beautiful baby daughter, he invited many people to the castle, although he wasn't very jolly himself, and they rejoiced their new princess, Lucy Heartfilia._

 _One man in particular joined in the celebrations much to everyone's surprise. Acnologia, the evil wizard, made a grand debut, surprised that he, being Jude's younger brother, had not been invited to the naming ceremony. He cursed his niece, placing a spell on her that would begin on her 5_ _th_ _birthday._

 _"_ _This girl, though beautiful and loved by many now, will feel no love from another human being, only hatred for the rest of her life on the day of her 5_ _th_ _birthday."_

 _People around the Kingdom were shocked, and the King grew angry very quickly, until the day of his daughter's 5_ _th_ _birthday. The King realized quickly that she had grown and was very frail, but extremely beautiful, and so, to keep her and his kingdom from harm, he locked her away in the highest tower, far away from even himself. Even though he now hated his daughter, he had placed a dragon in charge of guarding her, in case someone else figured out the prophecy and realized it was her._

 _!_

 _The dragon became the young girl's best friend, and the only being, other than animals, who didn't hate her. Igneel grew quite fond of the child himself and told the young princess all about his son and magic, even teaching her some magic of her own. Until one day, just after her 13_ _th_ _birthday, the dragon disappeared, and the Princess never saw him again._

 **!X!**

 **Ok, I'm excited to work with this one! So I'll be uploading Chapter 1 soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_5 years later_**

Lucy's breath escaped past her lips in a soft sigh as she stared up at the canopied ceiling above her. The bed was nice and warm, making Lucy relax deeper into the soft and fluffy bedspread. Her eyes shut in a comfortable silence as her mind wandered.

'Yep, this is how you're going out Lucy, almost 18, trapped inside a tower in the middle of nowhere. Just great.' With an exasperated sigh she threw her arm over her shut eyelids. 'No worries, I turn 18 tomorrow, daddy says he'll send someone to check me over and then I can leave!' She grins to herself and then slowly sits up, looking over at the towers only window with a frown.

!

She had a kitchen and all the food she could need until she died, of all different variations. Igneel had brought her paper, books, and other materials, so once she had finished reading the books she would write stories of her own, letters to her late mother, letters to her father, novels, whatever she could think of to pass the time.

!

That's where she sat now, writing one of her precious novels while waiting for the day to end. To Lucy, the novels and writing were here favorite things. Granted it was also one of the **ONLY** things to do in her tower. She had taught herself how to cook and sew as well but those just weren't as fun.

Sitting now at her desk that over looked the window, sighing as she stared through the window deep in thought. She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her before 5 years old, but for some reason she had a feint memory of her dad telling her about how much her mother loved the stars. She smiled to herself as she stared out at the purpling sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the first star that twinkled in the dimming light.

When Lucy finally did spot it, she smiled to herself and sat up on the desk, leaning out to look at it and the rest of the sky better. She smiled as she watched the light fade and be replaced by twinkling lights of the stars and sighed happily. 'Tomorrow you'll be 18 and someone will come to get you, and everything will be ok!' Lucy thought to herself as she found different constellations. Content with the day she hopped off the desk and went to take a bath.

While she was in the bath she felt a small tremble, making the water ripple, Lucy didn't think too much of it as her mind slowly lost consciousness and she fell asleep in the hot water. When she awoke again she felt relaxed, slowly getting out of the bath with a happy sigh. As soon as she was dried off she wrapped a towel over herself and walked back into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser preparing to get some pajamas out when she heard what sounded like a snicker behind her.

Lucy froze, her hands inside her underwear drawer and her eyes wide, 'Surely I'm just hearing things, there's no one in here with me.' She thought to herself as she slowly turned around.

There stood a hooded figure and a small blue cat hovering in the air next to the cloaked persons shoulder. The cat had a paw to his mouth and his eyes crinkled with laughter as it stared at Lucy's toweled form.

"Kiya!" Lucy screamed, backing up into the dresser, wincing in pain as her back hit the open drawer to hard. "Who the hell are? And what are you guys doing in my tower?!" Lucy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the two intruders.

"Are you the ones that were sent by my father to come check on me?" Lucy questioned, now starting to get excited at the possibility of going home sooner. "Did the king, my father, send you to see if I was fit enough?" The questions continued to pour out of Lucy's mouth until finally she felt a warm hand press against her open lips and she glanced up into dark, cold onyx eyes.

"Shut it will ya?" The boy that now had his hand over her mouth muttered, slowly pulling his hand away from her mouth.

He had pulled his hood back, revealing a head of pink spiky hair and a scowl on a perfectly sculpted face with a chiseled jaw and those deep, dark eyes. Lucy tensed and frowned, backing away from the creepy boy, who didn't seem much older than her. 'Why does he hate me? What have I ever done to him?' she thought as she stared at the boy who scowled back. Lucy shivered at the cold glare and then remembered that she was only in a towel.

"Ah!" she screamed finally realizing why the cat had laughed at her. She pulled the towel closer to herself and turned around as heat flooded into her cheeks. "Turn around!" she squealed, and the boy cocked his head to one side in curiosity making the princess turn back around to yell at him. "How dare you! I said turn around! It is unpolite to see a lady without clothing on! Especially the princess!" Lucy was quite proud of the way her voice held strong and she stood up a bit straighter.

Lucy hurried into her bathroom to get dressed, leaving the boy with his back turned to her. 'Why was there so much hate coming off him when he looked at me?' Lucy couldn't help but question as she quickly got dressed. She sighed and looked in the mirror at herself, she didn't look the best, but for being in a tower for 13 years, she thought she looked pretty darn good. She smiled trying to appear confident while she reached for the door handle, opening it slowly as if the past few minutes had been a dream.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Lucy wasn't sure yet, it hadn't been a dream and the boy still stood in her room, only now he was leaning over a desk reading one of her newer and dirtier, novels. Lucy's face heated up until she was sure she would pass out as she ran over, grabbing the papers out of the boy's hand who looked at her curiously.

"Don't go snooping through my personal stuff!" Lucy screamed at him, shoving the papers in her desk without looking at how far he had gotten. Lucy watched in horror as the boy smirked and glanced down at where the papers were stashed away, letting the blonde know exactly how far he'd gotten in the story. 'Oh my god! Kill me now!' she mentally screamed and could feel her body concaving in on itself in horror.

Finally, Lucy straightened up, trying to act tougher than she really felt, "well, aren't you going to check me to see if I'm ok to go back to the castle? Although, you are a day early, my birthday's not for a few more hours." The scowl returned to the boys features and Lucy flinched, wondering what she had said to make him look so mad.

"Where's my father?" The pink-haired boy finally spoke, looking around as if he expected him to be hiding in the tower somewhere. Lucy's eyes bugged out of their sockets as she stared in confusion.

"W-Wha-?" Lucy stuttered, baffled by what she was hearing, the boy growled seeming to get impatient as he strode toward her and she could hear the cat behind him call out a name in warning, "Natsu."

Lucy's eyes grew even wider and she felt her heart hitch as memories came back of her and Igneel talking through the window, laughing at stories of Igneel's son as he tried to learn fire magic. She remembered the dragon talking so fondly of the child and she had secretly wished to one day meet the boy. Even after nearly 5 years, Lucy still often thought of the dragon, figuring that he had gone to be with his real family, his son, and had left Lucy alone because she wasn't actually his child. It had made Lucy cry herself to sleep many nights thinking these sad thoughts, but she would always have hope that wherever the two of them were, Igneel and his son, Natsu, were happy and enjoying being a real family.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, tipping her head to the side as her eyes welled with tears, "you're Igneel's son, Natsu?"

 **!X!**

 **You guys! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this! I have so much stuff going on and I was trying to decide how I wanted this story to go before I wrote anymore! Anyways I'm glad you guys liked the prologue and I hope you like the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's scowl deepened as Lucy spoke, his lips turned up into a sneer as he growled, "What the hell do you know about Igneel?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the boy's harsh tone and she took an involuntary step backwards, making the boy advance once more into the blonde's personal space.

"Natsu? What's gotten into you?" the cat called out, shocked by his best friend's behavior. Natsu never acted like this, ever, he was always goofing around and joking, even with most of his enemies that he fought, but this. The air in the room had gone thick and clammy with the hatred in the room, no, hate wasn't the right word, it was definitely something more.

Lucy was scared, this wasn't the boy that Igneel had told her stories of, there was no fanged grin anywhere on his features like Igneel had described, gone were the kind curious eyes that Lucy had sometimes dreamed about after Igneel had told her about what his son looked like. No, this boy, this _man_ only had hatred.

Natsu punched the wall next to her head, causing Lucy to flinch and try and duck away as bits and pieces of stone crumbled onto her shoulder. She tried to get around him from the other side but Natsu trapped her in, his other fist now connected to the wall by her head on the other side. She was trapped. Trapped between a heavy unbreakable wall and a man that looked ready to kill her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst as Natsu pulled a fist back, this time aiming for her face. Lucy knew she wouldn't survive the hit, Igneel had told her that even the slightest injury could kill her.

She braced herself and attempted to hold her head high with dignity, and she almost crumbled, almost lost her composure when she heard a large _PANG!_ Lucy opened her eyes and watched as Natsu's once hatred filled gaze glazed over into unconsciousness and he fell forward against Lucy's shoulder, causing the girl to grab him and support his weight. As he fell she caught sight of the little flying blue cat, hovering just behind where Natsu had stood. His eyes were filled with tears while he held a large frying pan.

"I-I'm sorry N-Natsu!" the cat wailed while Lucy knelt with the pink-haired boy's head in her lap. She looked up at the cat and gave him a grateful smile. The cat wailed and dropped the pan with a loud clang, causing Lucy to flinch at the sudden noise. The cat flew into a surprised Lucy's chest and he hugged her as he sobbed, "I just… I've never seen him like that before! I-I didn't know what else to do!"

Lucy could hear him whimper and her heart tugged for the poor cat, she checked over Natsu's head and then pulled the still crying cat away from her chest. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Fiore, Natsu is going to be alright I promise." She consoled the little blue bundle of fur.

"I'm Happy." The cat replied, finally settling down as he rubbed his still slightly watery eyes. Lucy smiled at Happy and picked him up, so they were eye to eye before she spoke again, "thank you, Happy, for saving me from Natsu. I know it must have been hard for you to do that." She kissed his nose softly and the cat's eyes widened, and she could have sworn his cheeks pinkened, causing the girl to giggle softly.

Lucy's laughter was abruptly cut off by a groan and movement on her lap caused her to look down. She frowned and looked around her room unsure what to do with him. 'If only there were a way to tie him-' "AHA!" she said out loud, startling Happy who stared at her as if she had lost it.

Lucy stood up and looked around her room, smiling when she saw what she had been looking for. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed the leather pouch on top of it and pulled out one of the golden keys inside it. "Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy commanded, smiling as the key shone a bright golden light throughout the room and then a girl with pink hair and a maid outfit was standing in the middle of the dimming room.

"Hello Princess," Virgo politely bowed to Lucy who smiled at her friend, "is it time for my punishment yet?"

Lucy's face heated at the words and she quickly shook her head, "n-no Virgo! Of course not, I need you to tie that boy up, so he can't escape." She pointed to the still unconscious Natsu and Virgo's eyes lit up. "So, the Princess is into that? Would you like me to be tied up as well?" Virgo questioned as she pulled out a pair of large, magically infused chains from heaven knows where.

Lucy sputtered, unable to answer while Happy covered his mouth with an evil cackle. "N-No! J-Just do as I asked Virgo, please!" Virgo nodded and got to work, tying Natsu up with the chains. Once she was satisfied with her work she stood back and admired her work. Nodding, obviously approving her chaining ability she turned back to Lucy who still had her mouth dropped to the floor and a blush on her face.

"Those chains will allow you to command them, meaning, you can speak to them and tell them what you want them to do, for example, if you want him to be able to walk just say 'allow walk.' He won't be able to use his magic either while wearing the chains, and only you can take them off. If that's all you need of me, I'll be off. Farewell, Princess." Virgo disappeared in a shimmery light as she bowed, and Lucy wasn't quick enough to thank her. She made a mental note to thank her later and turned to face the now waking boy on the floor.

~ _Natsu's POV~_

Natsu groaned at the feeling of pounding in his head as he struggled to sit up, but something was constricting his arms. He growled in slight irritation and turned so he could sit up with the help of the wall next to him. He heard Happy chuckle and looked over at his friend who stood next to him looking amused at Natsu's struggle.

"What happened Happy?" Natsu questioned, wincing at the pain at the back of his head. The voice that answered him wasn't Happy's though. It was a soft, light voice that held hesitation and a slight bit of anger. Natsu's head clouded and all he could see was a red haze as the girl began her tale of how Natsu had ended up in the situation he was in, but Natsu couldn't hear her. The voice filled him with an anger that made even his fire seem like ice and he turned his head slowly to glare at the girl, watching with satisfaction as the girl flinched and took a step backwards.

Natsu couldn't explain what it was about the girl that angered him, she was incredibly beautiful and had soft, chocolate brown eyes that haunted his dreams ever since they had met that one time when they were children.

He remembered Igneel telling him about her curse after they had left the castle from visiting Lucy and the king when they were four. He remembered feeling so sorry for the young princess, and had promised Igneel he wouldn't get caught in the spell, making the dragon smile proudly at his son. Natsu would always remember the words Igneel spoke next as he had ruffled his hair.

"Of course you won't Natsu, after all, you're not entirely human."

The haze of anger began to dissipate as he repeated the words over and over in his mind. He stared up at Lucy until she finally began to look normal, no longer blurry and clouded in red. He muttered the line over and over again as Lucy became clear in front of him. "Not entirely human."

 **!X!**

 **Ok guys, how was that? I could really use some feedback on this story as I want to make it really good! So please, feel free to review the way you think it should be reviewed. I promise the next few chapters will be longer I just wanted to get a couple of them out before I really delve into it. So bear with me (is that the right bear?) ._. oh well, hope you guys are liking it! :)**


End file.
